


Observations

by SkywardHeroine



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardHeroine/pseuds/SkywardHeroine
Summary: Guy and Luke take notice of each other's sleeping habits.[Guy/Luke romantic relationship. Post reunion at Aramis Spring.]Based on this OTP prompt:Imagine your OTP sleeping in the same bed for the first time and they notice each other’s adorable sleeping habits, like mumbling in their sleep, their heavy breathing, or soft snoring.
Relationships: Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Morning Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set for the first morning after Guy and Luke share a bed following confessing their feelings to each other. Guy uses the quiet morning to take notice of Luke's sleeping habits. Post Aramis Spring.

The bright morning sun broke through the spaces between the shades, casting a ray across Guy’s face and pulling him from the depths of sleep. He tried to cover his eyes with his arm but found that he couldn’t. Cracking an eye open, he looked down and what he found brought a smile to his lips. There, nestled against him and clinging lightly to his arm, was Luke, still fast asleep.

Moving slowly and carefully so not to disturb Luke too much, Guy adjusted his position just enough so that he could look at his lover. The redhead in question sighed contentedly in his sleep and nuzzled closer still, an action that caused Guy’s heart to flutter and his breath to catch in his throat. For all of Luke’s outspoken and fiery nature, the redhead was surprisingly subdued when in the privacy of their room. 

It wasn’t often that Luke was motionless. In fact, it had been a long time since Guy had seen him so still. Watching Luke's peaceful face, Guy couldn’t help but smile as he reminisced on their time together. From the time he first met Luke— _his_ Luke, not Asch—the boy had been so full of life. Always bouncing from place to place, fidgeting, just _doing_ something, anything, to keep himself busy. Luke had always been eager. Eager to explore, eager to learn, eager to prove himself. But for now, he was just resting, peacefully, for the first time in what must have been weeks.

Guy took notice of how fragile Luke seemed to be in that moment. His slender body was huddled in on itself, the blankets still wrapped around him securely, and Luke himself was snuggled in close against Guy’s own body. Another smile found its way onto Guy's face. It wasn’t often that Guy was able to be this close to someone, especially with his phobia, but he had always imagined that it would be uncomfortable to be this physically close to another person. Or at least, that was what he had convinced himself of for so long. Yet being this close to Luke made him feel so comfortable and completely at ease. Their bodies fit perfectly together, with Luke’s slighter form fitting against Guy’s in all the right places.

 _Maybe we were made for each other._ Guy thought idly as he moved to stroke Luke’s cheek in a featherlight touch that ghosted down the side of the redhead’s face, watching in amusement as Luke crinkled his nose before relaxing against him once more.

Blue eyes moved down to observe where Luke was still clinging to him. His ungloved hands were lightly curled around Guy’s bicep, holding Guy’s arm close against his chest so that the blonde wouldn’t be able to leave without Luke noticing. Guy shook his head lightly, still smiling. Experience had recently shown that he wouldn’t be able to stay away for long before finding his way back to Luke’s side, but he still thought it was cute.

Pensively, he examined his lover’s face. The slight part of his lips as he drew in each breath, the faint flush in his cheeks, and the gentle curtain of his bangs over the bridge of his nose and left eye. Reaching out, Guy gently stroked the crimson locks away from Luke’s face and he leaned in, slowly, and tenderly pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead. Guy cracked a smile when he felt Luke’s forehead crease beneath his lips before smoothing out again.

“…Guy?” came Luke’s tired voice.

Body shaking with silent laughter, Guy pulled back and flashed Luke a crooked smile. “Good morning, Luke.”

Luke blinked for a moment, still a little disoriented, then his gaze shifted down and he saw that he was still clinging to Guy’s arm. His cheeks burned red and Luke quickly averted his gaze, shifting against Guy nervously, but his hands still lingered, fingers briefly curling around Guy’s arm just a little tighter. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “You stayed…”

Guy propped himself up on his elbow and reached over, tucking a stray strand of Luke's hair behind his ear. Trailing his hand down the side of Luke’s face in a gentle caress, Guy replied. “Of course I stayed.” Gingerly tucking a finger beneath his chin, Guy tilted Luke’s face up until their eyes met. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat as he lost himself in that familiar emerald gaze. Somehow, he managed to continue, “I’ll _always_ stay.” Touching their noses together lightly, Guy added, “I love you, Luke.”

Smiling in earnest now, Luke leaned forward and closed the small distance between them, lips capturing Guy’s in a sweet kiss. Once he pulled back, Luke touched their foreheads together in a soothing gesture, finally moving his hands from where they were to wrap his arms around Guy’s neck. “I love you, too, Guy.”


	2. Midnight Marveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up in the middle of the night the first time he and Guy share a bed. Luke passes the time by observing Guy's sleeping habits. Prequel to the previous chapter~ Post Aramis Spring.

Luke awoke with a start and found himself shaking, covered in a cold sweat, breathing as if he had just run a great distance. Another nightmare. Luke heaved a sigh, blinking back the tears that stung his eyes. His tense muscles slowly relaxed against the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling helplessly. This one had felt so real, almost as if he were reliving that awful moment, and yet he was powerless to stop it.

A warm touch and the sound of soft breathing pulled him back to the present. Guy’s solid weight was against him and Luke shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the blonde. Guy’s right arm was between them and his left arm was laying across his stomach, the fingers of his ungloved hand had moved and were barely touching Luke’s left arm.

Moonlight seeped in through the window, giving Luke just enough lighting to see Guy’s face in the dark. Pale blonde hair framed his face perfectly, though some of the usual spikes were flattened around where his head rested on the pillow. His expression was peaceful, brow relaxed, lips slightly parted. The breaths he drew in were slow and steady, his chest rising and falling lightly. 

Rolling over onto his side and propping himself up onto his elbow, Luke’s breath caught in his throat when Guy stirred, brow creasing and eyelashes fluttering. “Nnn…”

 _Shit, I didn’t mean to wake him up!_ Luke thought frantically as Guy continued to move against him, the bedsheets rustling around them as the older boy wavered between consciousness and unconsciousness.

A bead of sweat trickled the down the side of Luke’s face as he watched with bated breath, praying to Yulia that he didn’t wake Guy up at this late hour. Not when they had finally gotten a chance to rest properly since they had been reunited at Aramis Spring. Not when they were finally together as more than friends. Not their first night sleeping in the same bed.

Then Guy let out a sigh, his expression softening, and his body relaxed against the sheets once more.

Finally allowing himself to breathe, Luke could only stare at Guy’s tranquil face in wonder. He was sleeping so peacefully against Luke now, almost as if he hadn’t been disturbed at all. _Has Guy always been a light sleeper?_ Luke wondered to himself as he watched the steady rise and fall of Guy’s chest.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Luke moved as cautiously as he could. Teeth sliding over his lower lip, Luke chewed softly at the skin there as he gently traced a finger along the slope of Guy’s nose, which crinkled beneath his touch and Guy tilted his head away.

A smile found its way onto Luke’s face as he held back a quiet laugh. Deciding against pressing his luck further, Luke settled his hand against Guy’s bicep and the younger boy felt Guy move into his touch. Heat rose in Luke’s cheeks from the simple and unconscious action. Taking a few steadying breaths, Luke willed for his heart to stop pounding so erratically in his chest.

It didn’t help that everything was still so new and exciting to the redhead. He and Guy had only just confessed their feelings for each other early that morning. Luke’s cheeks burned hotter as he reflected on the events of that day. He had been nervous for their reunion, even though he had seen how Guy had defended him and left the group in favor of waiting for Luke. But somewhere between their initial reunion and them navigating their way out of the twisting caverns of Aramis Spring, they had managed to use the fleeting moments of privacy to confess their true feelings and share their first kiss.

Guy moved against him and derailed Luke’s train of thought. _Such a light sleeper…_ Luke thought as he rolled his eyes, a tender smile on his face.

Emerald eyes surveyed the blonde closely for the next few moments and Luke took notice of how alert Guy seemed to be of his surroundings even while he slept. There was the slightest shift in the faint lighting as clouds obscured the moon, casting the couple into shadow. Luke watched as Guy appeared to relax into the bed, some residual tightness in his muscles melting away as quiet dark enveloped them both. Whenever Luke shifted too suddenly, Guy moved towards him, hands moving as if to grip at the sheets that wrapped around the redhead’s body. 

A faint creaking of the floorboards could be heard as someone stumbled down the hallway of the inn to their room and Guy stirred once more, rolling toward the sound, the fingers of his right hand twitching, reflexively, as if he was grabbing the hilt of his sword.

_Even now… you’re a protector._ Luke mused. With a shake of his head, Luke leaned in and touched his lips to Guy’s cheek in a gentle kiss, hoping the action would bring Guy back into a peaceful sleep. Laying back down, Luke snuggled in against Guy, sighing contentedly at the warmth and sense of security Guy’s body against his provided.

Responding to Luke’s movement, Guy shifted his position, rolling onto his side so that he faced Luke, the hand that touched Luke’s arm sliding over and catching the boy’s waist. A fierce blush spread from Luke’s cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, but he didn’t dare move.

“Mmm… Luke…” Guy mumbled, eyes just barely opening, briefly, before closing again. His fingers curled around Luke’s waist possessively, tugging the redhead closer to him. Heart pounding furiously in his chest, Luke closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. A gentle touch at the tip of his nose caused Luke to open his eyes and he was met with a familiar blue gaze, though it was half-lidded. Guy flashed him a tired smile, eyes still fixated on Luke’s.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” The redhead’s frantic and whispered apology was cut off by a soft kiss. All thought process came to an abrupt halt as Luke melted into the affectionate gesture, eyes sliding closed and a contented sigh escaping him. Settling his hands over Guy’s chest, Luke surrendered himself to a series of slow kisses that he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to stop.

When they finally parted for air, Luke was left flushed and gasping. “It’s okay…” Guy murmured against Luke’s lips, arm sliding around Luke’s waist so that his hand settled on the small of Luke’s back. “I don’t mind.” 

Pressing his mouth to Guy’s once more, lovingly, Luke pulled back just far enough to see that Guy’s cheeks were also tinged pink. “Heh, I didn’t realize you were such a light sleeper...” Luke admitted.

A quiet laugh escaped Guy in response. “We’ve got a lot more we can learn about each other now.”

“Yeah… we do.” Luke agreed tiredly. The couple shifted their positions only just, finding that their bodies fit against each other rather easily. Once they had settled in, Luke closed his eyes and murmured, almost too softly to be heard, “I love you.”

Guy kissed the top of his head and nestled his cheek against Luke's hair, feeling his own eyes begin to drift close. “I love you, too, Luke.” 


End file.
